


What scar?

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Knows, Gen, Kara's scar, Legoland, ScarSlam, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: Cat has known Kara's secret identity from the beginning.  She's done playing everyone's hide and seek games. Finally, she finds a way to let Kara know she knows.





	What scar?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [statuepup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuepup/gifts).



Traffic was a nightmare. Red tail lights stretched out in front of her car for miles. Cat Grant needed to get to the airport. She was booked on the last flight out of town, and she needed to be on it. Carter had talked her into taking their summer vacation at Legoland in Denmark. Their flights were scheduled so they would meet up at the Amsterdam Airport.

“Driver, is there an alternate route you can take?”

“I’m sorry Ma’am but my Waze app shows this as the best route. There’s flooding on the side streets. Many are blocked off by emergency services.

“I see. Thank You.”

Post-yurt Cat Grant was more polite and warmer than pre-yurt Cat Grant. When you focused on people instead of accomplishments it made a big difference in how you treated both.

Fidgeting in her seat and craning her neck to look ahead only added to her strain so her neck began to hurt. There was only one thing she could do. She'd promised herself she would never, but the Amsterdam airport was one of the largest in the world, and there was no way she could have Carter try to manage it on his own. She needed to be on that flight to Amsterdam tonight.

The light on Cat's cell phone display lit up her face as she looked in her contacts for the number. She took a deep breath and dialed.

“Miss Grant?” a voice said on the other end.

“Kara, hello.”

“Um, Hello.”

“Kara, I need a favor. I was hoping you could contact Supergirl for me. I’m stuck in traffic, and I’m going to miss my flight. Normally I would just curse and reschedule, but I really need to make this flight. I'm meeting Carter at the Amsterdam airport, and I don't want him there alone. It's a huge place, and he’s only 16.”

“So you want me to ask Supergirl to give you a lift to the airport?”

“Please.”

“Ok, I’ll see if she’s busy. I'm sure she wouldn’t mind helping a friend.”

A few minutes later, red hooker boots, followed by a red mini skirt, and then a blue shirt descended into the headlights of Cat's car. Traffic was stop and go, so it was no problem to get Cat's suitcase out of the trunk and gather her up for the quick flight to the airport.

“Miss Grant are you ready?”

“Yes, yes, up up and away,” Cat flapped a hand in the general direction of the sky.

Supergirl rose slowly into the air, gradually picking up speed. She held Cat bridal style and gripped the suitcase handle with one hand.

She joked, “Last time we did this I was picking you up from an airplane not taking you to one. I hope your flight turns out better this time.”

“Yes, I do too. I've done a bit too much falling from heights lately.”

Supergirl cleared her throat and seemed uncomfortable.

Cat slapped Supergirl's arm, “Please, that red kryptonite thing was long ago and not your fault. Besides you caught me. I can always count on you to catch me.”

Supergirl smiled, “Yes, you can. I hope I'm always near by when you need me.”

“Well, you certainly came through for me tonight, and I'm grateful.”

“So what's in Amsterdam?”

“Our connecting flight to Denmark is there. I'm taking Carter to Legoland as our summer vacation, and as a reward for him agreeing to spend two weeks at his father's this summer. He's catching his flight to Amsterdam from there.”

“Legoland sounds so cool. I've never been. Carter’s going to love it, and here we are at the airport. Thank you for flying Supergirl airlines. I hope you've enjoyed your flight.”

She set Cat down in front of the departure entry doors.

Cat spread her arms wide, and they hugged. Cat gave her a peck on the cheek. As she turned to walk in side Cat said over her shoulder, “Thank you, Kara.”

“Wait, Cat, No. I’m not . . .”

Cat interrupted with a warm, “Oh,sweetie that scar over your eye, it's been there the whole time. Can't miss it.” She turned and walked inside. Kara raised a hand to her forehead. Was her scar that obvious? She'd had it so long she forgot about it in day to day life.

Suddenly, Cat popped her head back out of the departure doors. “Carter would be thrilled if you joined us at Legoland. I'll call you when we check into our hotel. I hope you'll come.”

“I . . I'd love too.”

“Very good. Jeans are fine. That's what I'm wearing.” With that said Cat was back inside and hurrying toward the TSA security check.

As she flew away, Kara pondered what this new openness between them would mean. She touched the scar on her forehead again. _“Cat's out of the bag,” she thought and smiled at her own pun. “Hey, maybe I can buy a Lego Superman set for Winn. He'd like that.”_


End file.
